


That Boy Is A Monster

by silkylustre



Series: That Boy Is A Monster - Podfic [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Clint Barton is not a size queen, Fingerfucking, M/M, Pheels, Phil Coulson has a giant cock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative methods of lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't even noticed it at first; not until Coulson walked towards the dining table, boxes of food and chopsticks loaded in his hands, and Clint had followed the line of his body down and down and down and—</p><p>In which Phil has an enormous cock and Clint is Not A Size Queen, really!</p><p>Warning for barebacking, though they discuss it beforehand and they're both clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy Is A Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilywhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywhite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Boy Is A Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048881) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> I am not worthy, but I attempted it anyway. As one does, when pestered by a lovely friend.
> 
> It seems to be customary to gift-post these things late, so, happy belated birthday, lilywhite!

Listen here 

Listen to and [download the mp3 file here (rightclick for download option)](http://www.silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/That%20Boy%20Is%20A%20Monster.mp3).

 

 

Many thanks to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), for hosting me, and to [sirona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/profile), for giving that much-appreciated blanket permission and writing this smutty piece of smoldering art!

Credit: The sound I use is from "Taran Wanderer" by Jon Bernstein, found at [disparition.info](http://www.disparition.info).

 

 

[Talk to me on tumblr!](http://silkylustre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
